Left 4 BCB
by kirkiss
Summary: What if the events of Left 4 Dead happened in the same world of BCB? (first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

(Prologue)

"A normal day at school" said Micheal after a pandemic virus spotted in Japan now day a student came with a was sent to the nurses said "this kid is infected!".Then as the kid turned hell the four fell woke up only knowing that some guy was attacking he picked up a chair and smashed it on the head "he's a zombie what the hell?!".So he went to look for the others

(end of Prologue)


	2. Chapter 2

Dead Shopping  
death for sale $10

As Micheal tries to find he's friends he also killed a lot of an hour he found all of went down the baseball field to get themselves a weapon witch they find base ball the four head out to the front gate they feel four head out to the cafeteria."DIE YOU ZOMBIE BASTARDS DIE!" shouted Paulo as they went through the some food,get supplies,and get out

Micheal had he's car keys so they busted through the gate with the car as they see more zombies they feel like the need for more head to a local police station."were safe here for a while" said stocked up some pistols and rest

An hour listens to the : all survivors please go to the local mall so we'll get you and then move you to the next safe Micheal hatched an idea Paulo stated that "do we have enough food and ammo?" "yes Paulo" said went to the car and drive to the the car runs out of fuel their forced to hears a horde coming."RUN! their everywhere!" shouted shoot and run for their lives they reached a taxi they went inside,locked the doors,and takes a break

The next morning they went out of the station to go to the they reached the entrance Lucy said "maybe I'll shop for a while after all it's free".They go to the doors but it was used shopping karts found outside to bust their way that they have done it more zombies were attracted to the went inside using the kart as a weapon they made it to the grocery store.  
"where are they?" Micheal whispered "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Abbey shouted "maybe their is a change of plan?" Paulo the four rest inside the store they get themselves knives and shotguns from the dead police officers they stay there for a week waiting for rescue.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody News  
now broadcasting zombie apocalypse

After a week in the mall."rescue's not coming we're gonna broadcasting ourselves" as Micheal explains the plan they all agree to head the TV they pack food and munitions they went to the hard ware store for a zombies attracted to the noise went in the they went to the front door they saw a horde being led by something big."SHOOT!" shouted shoot and saw zombies until the big thing is the only rides the shopping kart and shoots the big that it is dead.

They started to walk to the train station which across it is the TV station."there's our target" said they go down they face more zombies realizing they only have little ammo they used there batons and killing them all they went to the front tower guy:"I'm gonna let you in if you give me all the munitions you have!" "fuck that let us in now!" shouted four gave there weapons to the guy on the went in,get the weapons of some dead military personnel."armed again this time with big gunz" Micheal try to go AIR until they did a horde this time bigger than a while ago the tower guy helped them fight the horde off.

One of them was injured the tower guy pointed out the local pharmacy so Micheal went alone to get he went in he got himself an he got the first aid kits a zombie attacked swung his axe and hit the right arm but it's still attacking Micheal he swung again this time at the head he killed it and went back to the TV planned making molotov cocktails.


	4. Chapter 4

Graveyard Shift  
it's your funeral

After broadcasting their survival.A message was sent to them via e-mail through the networking of the station."ok we identified your position we are sending a helicopter to pick you up over"."YES rescue's coming!" yells Abbey."we are picking you up at St. Mary's graveyard ASAP"."great that's on the country side what now?" said Paulo,"we go for it whether you like it or not" replied they pack up they went to the train station they just passed a while shoot,chop,and run for the station.

"We made it" said Micheal as he hears a female cry on the stairs."what is that? survivor?" asks went to the stairs to see the saw a girl with glowing red pointed his gun at it when she starts to scream and attack Paulo."HELP HELP!" cries Paulo as Micheal,Lucy,and Abbey raced for him they shoot the girl and burnt it with their the girl dies Paulo takes another first powered the train and went in. And the train started to move through the rail way.

An hour saw a sign saying "end of the rail way" .The four went out of the train end walked to saw the graveyard just across.A horde was coming with some long tounged pulled Abbey and tried throwing him violently."don't worry I'm coming!" said Micheal as he try and shoot through the Paulo and Lucy runs out of ammo they pulled their base ball bat and shoots the long tounged guy at the head."thanks Micheal" said they saw a chopper fly by."it's heading for the grave yard" yells chop and shoot and run until their on the pilot said "good your all in next destination safety"."*pant* *pant* we made it" says Abbey.


	5. Chapter 5

Death Run  
this is freeway to hell

As the four gets rescue 2 hours later Paulo was forced to kill the Pilot for he is crash landing on a four decided to go to what the freeway leads to."this is a long walk " Said Lucy as she hears moaning "with some friends to" replied cars started flying they saw a big guy throwing cars at started shooting it after that it's found homemade pipe bombs inside one of the took they walked this time a little faster when day was breaking they saw a gas station up ahead they run for they encountered a the last of there guns Lucy threw a pipe bomb "CHASE this zombie bastards!".*BOOM* a big explosion killing most of went in the gas station to Paulo searching the room "weapons here".He found a shotgun,a grenade launcher,and a home made flamethrower.

After the night they moved more zombies chasing them they run and saw a car with a gas tank most of the zombies are near the car Micheal fired a round from the grenade launcher it gave a fiery explosion."well that'll do it" said they saw a military check point they run for it."weapons over here!" shouted Abbey while getting themselves an M16A1,saps 12,and some took mostly the explosive weapons and Lucy taking mostly the face 2 zombies with hulkasized arms Lucy taking the first shot she killed the first and then the walked this time not walking but running.

They reached an airport runway with a camp they rested their for 2 days


	6. Chapter 6

NAIA 21  
attention all passengers please prepare to die

As they burnt their camp with their home made flamethrower they saw a helicopter fly :"you only have 21 minutes before we NUKE! these place"."OMG!" yelled run across the runway while shooting through a saw burning planes and tanks they threw there last pipe bomb at the plane it gave a huge boom killing most of the horde as Paulo whispers(with some shooting scenes)"I am not going to die for now" he loaded his last munition until their inside the airport.

7 minutes 4 started to feel tired but they still press on hearing the chopper guys:"GO GO GO we have 4 people to get we only have 14 minutes!".The 4 ran out of ammo they picked up an axe,a crowbar,a chainsaw,and a base ball they chop,smack,and shove they already spent 13 minutes.

"1 MINUTE!" yelled the soldier while going inside the chopper.(59 seconds)Their on the stairs pushing and killing zombies.(55 seconds)Abbey gets pounced by a zombie and takes a first aid after killing it.(45 seconds)"AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" shouts Micheal as he violently saws a zombie in half.(40 seconds)Their almost to the rooftop.(35 seconds)"OVER HERE!" shouts the soldier as the 4 are already insight.(30 seconds) they get blocked by a horde with an over sized zombie carrying a tank.(10 seconds)They defeated the horde while getting inside the chopper.(5 seconds) nuclear missile is seen in the sky.(5) chopper flies,(4)chopper moves to higher altitude,(3)chopper a mile away,2…1  
As the nuke detonate the chopper suffered damage from the shock wave "DAMN don't tell me we're going to crash again!" yelled the 4 as a giant mushroom cloud awakens from the ground the pilot said "beautiful ending for a city".The chopper flew away carrying the 4 heading to the next city code named "Green Zone 0"

END. (so how'd go?)


End file.
